castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Earn Gems
More Events! Earning Gems by participating in various''' IGG events'. Usually random picks from posts on official IGG forum in section Event Zone. Rate Us 5 Stars! Simply go to Apps Market, click for Castle Clash and rate us 5 stars. Get 100 gems after giving us a 5 stars rate! Note: You can rate the game 5 Stars and claim the reward even if you have already given the game a lower score. Moreover, if you dislike IGG using this reward as a means to artificially inflate the game's rating, you can claim the reward and then change the rating to less than 5 Stars.The game will take the reward as available to be claimed even if you don't rate. Tell Your Friends! Invite a friend to play '''Castle Clash' through facebook, twitter, google, sms, line... to earn 200 gems . Note:You can click and not share,the game will take the reward as available. Watch to Earn Gems Watch the video provided by the Game and earn 1 Gem per video free. Sign in with Google+! Sign in with Google+ and earn 100 gems . If you are already using a Google+ account you will be already able to claim the''' free gems'. Buy Gems! Your first purchase of Gems grants you an additional 100 Gems .It also works just completing an "Free Gems!" offer. Free Gems! This '''Free Gems' requires players to download apps or play web games from various given application associated with the game. It is called TapJoy. Buy Gems to get a Hero! By purchasing Gems, there are some various Hero Gift that you may receive. Those are the following which was indicated below Note:"Free Gems" also counts. Buy Gems to get Honor Badges! Buying some amounts of Gems gives you a reward of free Heroes, but aside to that you may also be rewarded with Honor Badges for every purchased of a given quantity! Note:"Free Gems" also counts. See the list of HB given for every quantity you may purchase.: Buy Gems to win item By purchasing Gems, there are some various Items that you may receive. Those are the following which was indicated below: Buy 230+ Gems daily to win 30 Shards! Purchasing Gems may give you a hero for free or an honor badges, but aside to that, you may also win a free 30 Hero shards for free when you purchased an amount of gems which may consist of 230+! Log in Reward! Daily reward. Requires nothing, but log in '''and you will receive a free 5 gems daily! Fight in arena! Daily reward. '''10 fights required. You will get 5 gems daily when you complete 10 Arena Fights, whether you win or lose, it counts! Steal Gold from another player! Daily reward. Required amount of gold to steal is: 7000* might ''' . This daily reward gives you a chance to get Gems as a reward from stealing Golds of exact amount required in a raid with other players. The amount of golds requirement depends upon the might of the player. For example: - Your might is 2000 x 30 = 60000 gold required to fill in. Steal Mana from another player! Daily reward. Required amount of mana to steal is: '''30 * might . This daily reward gives you a chance to get Gems as a reward from stealing Mana of exact amount required in a raid with other players. The amount of mana requirement depends upon the might of the player. For example: - Your might is 2000 x 30 = 60000 mana required to fill in. Complete 3 Lost Realm battles to get 50 Red Crystals and 1 Stamina Card. Win 3 Lost Realm battles daily and you will be rewarded 50 Red and a Stamina Card . Complete 10 Lost Realm battles to get 2 Bronze Keys. Simply complete 10 fights daily on monster tiles or defend Battle altar in the Lost Realm and you will get 2 Bronze keys Note Not all Daily Rewards are available on all platforms. Category:Rewards